To Win Kairi's Heart
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Sora, the son of Zeus, has fallen for the daughter of the King of the Ocean Poseidon's daughter. But the God of the Sea will let no man marry her, if Sora's go out of his way, can justice prevail? Will the heroic God have the water maiden? SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities. I made an InuYasha version of this story but I think a Kingdom Hearts version might be cuter.

But I do own Akemi and maybe a few others that are not apart of the Kingdom Heart's series.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter One:**

_The Beautiful Water Maiden  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Sora continued, looking through his telescope across the world where a beautiful Water goddess skipped along the beach, her skin of rich cream, her body curvaceous, her eyes the color of chocolate, her hair of a dark red. He was never interested in women before but there was something about her that he loved, he was determined to make her his. He was a great hero known as Heracles and lived in the Clouds of Mount Olympus. His father was Ansem the Wise also known as Zeus to the Romans. The girl that he desired was the daughter of Poseidon, the water God. Her name was Kairi but Rhode to the Greeks, known as the daughter of the Ocean. She was very young, fifteen in fact, but that did not mean anything to Sora, he desired her since the day he met her. The meeting of the Gods.

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -_Flash Back_****- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

_Sora sighed as they were in the Ballroom of his home, Mount Olympus. He would sit near his father's close friend King Mickey, who is also known as Amphiaraus. Ansem the Wise fathered many children, had many consorts. Sora stood in the shadows of the pillars of the ballroom and stared at the Moon. Kairi would run wildly with her friend Selphie, the daughter of Hermes and Athena. Kairi's father Poseidon, who was very protective of his daughter, and when others asked her hand in marriage he declined them all and sent them away. She was precious to him and he refused to let any man take her innocence. Kairi's mother was Amphitrite, who was also known as Triton. Kairi was about ten at the time. Sora yawned._ _His other brother Riku also known as Ares, the God Of War, did not enjoy gatherings as well. He could see Akemi also known as Aphrodite be complimented on her beauty and gift of restoring love. Sora then almost tripped but caught himself, he saw it was the young water maiden. Her eyes showed fear and she quickly spoke,_

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Her voice was childish, her cheeks were a pink color. Sora looked at the girl in awe. He nodded meaning he forgave her, she bowed and ran off to her friend Selphie who looked at the great Hero and looked back at her friend. Selphie, had caramel colored hair and eyes to match Kairi's but not the same kind of blue. She was about a year older then Kairi. Sora's mother, Alcmene__, smiled at her son, this was the first interaction her son had with another God or Goddess. Sora merely snorted thinking was nothing but that girls big blue eyes showed an interest to him, and he wanted to know what it was._

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -_End Flash Back_****- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

Akemi was now at the Water Kingdom far away from Sora's side of Olympus, and brushed the young maiden's hair. Akemii was gifted with more beauty then any other Goddess, she was also the daughter of Uranus and Gaia. Her hair was the color of blue-black, her eyes the color of blue-silver. Her body was voluptuous and many men wanted to marry the young Goddess of Love, lust, and beauty. Akemi was very shy and modest, and still was a virgin. Akemi was the age of sixteen since she was close to Kairi's age, they were friends along with Selphie. Rider also known as Athena, the Goddess of heroic endeavor. She is the virgin patron of Athens where the Gods look over. Sora knew Poseidon would not let him or any man, human or God, marry his precious water maiden, so he knew that obstacle would never succeed but he would have her one way or another.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! Yes, I know it was short. . .very short, but the next chappie will be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sora or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Akemi and maybe a few others that are not apart of the Kingdom Heart's series..

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Two:**

_Abduction  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

The caramel colored haired, tall, blue eyed God watched the water maiden frolic along the shore, she spun around gracefully, smiling as the Moon shined over her. He could see a boy, he had short orange-brown hair and dark brown eyes, he is Helios the Sun God also known as Roxas. Sora growled, how could he compete? But wait, he is the almighty great hero of all time who's name shall be passed down until the end of the Earth, he is Heracles the son of Zeus and Alcmene, there is no competition. He smirked as he continued to watch the Water Goddess. Roxas smiled at Kairi, he was the only man that Poseidon let near his daughter beside the guards and her father's close friend Apollo also known as Zexion. He had rich and silky blond hair, and violet colored pools that any woman could fall in. Kairi loved to hear Zexion play the lyre, the lyre of Classical Antiquity was ordinarily played by being strummed with a plectrum, like a guitar or a zither, rather than being plucked, like a harp. The fingers of the free hand silenced the unwanted strings in the chord. She also admired his love for Archery and books. Zexion had his eyes for one woman, Selene, also known as Namine the Moon Goddess and the sister of Helios. Namine had a child named Pandia, meaning all bright, but her name was also known as Namine. Namines was with a man named Endymion, but it seems she outlived him. Kairi was now sitting down, her feet being washed by the crest. Kairi looked up at the nighttime sky and at the Moon, she wondered what Namine looked like when didn't take the form of the Moon in front of them. In her body form, Apollo said she looked like she could be her older sister and was graced with beauty and integrity, she had beauty that could be compared to Aphrodite, that means she must be truly beautiful and Kairi felt that she could never be as beautiful as that, but people insisted she had a sight for sore eyes.

"Lady Rhode." A servant said, Kairi looked over to the older woman.

Kairi blinked a few times and nodded her head, letting the servant speak, "Yes?"

"It is time for bed, we want you to rest well." The servant woman said as Kairi turned from her, the goddess loved being close to the Ocean. She knew her father was afraid someone might take her away, but Kairi ignored his wishes and his strict personality when it came to her safety. The servant woman sighed and left. Roxas sat next to her.

"Your a rebel." Roxas smiled as her lips formed into a small smile.

"I suppose, my father is so strict. He's overprotective, when he doesn't need to be. I can handle myself." Kairi explained.

Roxas looked up at the Moon, "I understand what you mean." Roxas looked at Kairi who looked content, staring off at the ocean.

"Its so beautiful." Kairi whispered as Roxas blushed, her hair rustled through the wind , her eyes sparkled from the Moon's luminous light, her skin glistened and she smelt like fresh and pure ocean water, her true body odor. Roxas inhaled her intoxicating scent, he hoped that her father would let him marry her, they've been friends forever and he would always protect the young maiden, "Its pretty late, you should be going." Kairi turned her head and eyes towards her best friend.

"Right, I don't want your father angry with me." White wings sprouted out of his now arched back, he flapped his wings and gently flew up in the air, "Good bye Kairi!" He waved as she returned a wave and he flew off. Kairi stood up and walked back into the Kingdom, Sora sighed. He hated that many desired the woman who caught his eyes, he refused to let them have her, he will take her, she will be his. Kairi sat at the Vanity of her sky blue room, Akemi loved to come over and brush the maiden's silky hair and Selphie enjoyed her company. Kairi felt at ease when her women friends surrounded her and her father out of her sight. Kairi watched as Akemi brushed her hair with such carefulness and with a smile on her face. Kairi envied the beauty of the Goddess of Love, but if Aphrodite considered you beautiful then that is more then any woman could ever want to hear.

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -_The Next Night_****- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

Kairi had a woven basket on her arm, she wanted to collect any treasures she found on the beach. This was the only thing she would consider exciting. She then saw a beautiful crystal, it was almost as big a pebble. She picked it up by its string and saw how beautifully the Moon made it shine, she never found something so valuable. Kairi placed it around her neck and smiled but at that moment, in one fellow swoop, an arm was around her waist and she was in the air, she had dropped her basket. She was afraid. She looked up to see him, she knew him, the son of Zeus, Sora. Kairi flailed her arms and kicked her feet as his black wings glided them towards his side of Mt. Olympus.

"Let me go!" The water maiden cried, Sora only smirked and chuckled.

"Do not worry, we're almost home." The hero said as her eyes widened.

"H-Home? What do you mean ''home''? You took me from my home!" Kairi tried her best to remove herself from his grasp but his hold on her was strong.

Sora looked down at the Water Goddess, the smirk still on his face. "You accepted my marriage proposal, you are my wife." Her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Her hands wrapped around the crystal. '_This was all a trap._' She thought, "We're almost home, my love." Sora realized the girl had finally given up. They reached his room, the white marble room and placed her on his white bed. Kairi felt numb. What was he going to do to her? Sora sat down beside her, Kairi moved away and he moved closer.

"You can't hide or run." Sora frowned, he didn't want her to fear him but he didn't know how he should approach her and this was his only way according to him, but she refused to understand, she was too busy angry about he took her from her ocean surrounded home. Kairi eyes looked blankly at the beautiful carved walls.

Kairi's eyes started to water and she started the feel the rage reach its peak, she stood from the bed and turned to him, he blinked a few times. "TAKE ME BACK HOME!" Screamed the goddess, Sora looked taken back.

"This is your home." He said nonchalantly.

"ITS NOT!" Kairi felt hot tears streaming down her face, "Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!" She shook her head vigorously and stomped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. Sora sighed and left the room, locking it behind him. Her face showed complete and utter confusion. She sat on the edge of bed before falling on her back, it was soft, and King Size, it was very comfortable then beds she had in the Water Kingdom but that was beside the point. She wanted to be near the ocean water, but now she was up in the sky too far from it. Rolling over to her stomach and smother a pillow to her face, she was weeping now. Sora had his back facing the door, he could hear her crying. He felt guilty, he thought things would happen differently, but he was wrong.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! Yes, I know it was short. . .very short, but the next chappie will be long.


End file.
